


The Friendly Secrets

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon), Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Anne-Maria and Nazz fighting another day, Yumi decides to take a walk into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendly Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot from cartoonnetwork90sfan's CCI story. It's a Mike/Yumi friendship, not a romance.

It was a no show day in camp and we are in the cabin of The Roaring Tigers. Chris decided to let the campers have a break until the camera crew would come back and film a new episode. It was quiet and gentle for a while. Until...

"Bitch, why you keep messin' with my stuff?" Anne-Maria stormed towards the blonde girl eye candy of the cul-de-sac.

"Um, newsflash, why would I take your stuff?" Nazz argued.

"So you can dress yourself like a whore for Kevin... Oh, wait, you already are!"

"Ha! If I'm a whore, then you're a slut because you basically dress like that every day! Now, I bet you dress like that for that Bravo idiot!"

"Hey, leave him out of this, I bet you're jealous that my Johnny is prettier and stronger than that jerkass, Kevin!"

"WHAT!?"

Caitlin came in then. "How long has this been going on?" she asked one of her friends.

"Two..." Nikki looked at her watch. "Hours."

Yumi couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left the cabin to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Blossom saw her going.

"Out, so don't bother looking for me," Yumi headed outside and decided to walk through the forest. 

She thought coming here on Cartoon Cartoon Island would suck at first, but, honestly, it wasn't too bad. She made some friends, some of her teammates like Nikki. Dakota, even if she was a preppy girly girl. Much to everyone's shock, she even managed to make friends with Mandy and the Grim Reaper. As she was walking, Yumi spotted someone in the grass, staring at the clouded full moon. It was the girl had a sister named Jen who was on the same team as her.

"What are you doing here?"

Yumi's eyes widened. She was thinking how the girl could know without looking? "I'm just takin' a walk 'cuz two of my teammates are arguin', you?"

"It's complicated."

"Hold on, what's your name?" Yumi stopped to think. "It's Mike, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Yumi, right?"

"Can I join you?"

Mike shrugged. "Go ahead."

Yumi sat next to Mike and was looking at her. "So, why do you come here every night?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"I just can't, alright?" Mike sounded touchy about the subject.

"Geez, okay..." Yumi nearly scoffed back.

"But, I can tell you this," Mike looked into her blue eyes. "I'm not a normal person."

"Okay," Yumi thought about things said during Mike and Jen's reunion when they first came to the show. "Why don't you have any parents?"

"Because my parents died when I was four."

Yumi's eyes grew wide. "Shit."

"I bet you have a good life." Mike scoffed, having heard that Yumi was a Japanese pop star.

"No," Yumi insisted. "Because, my mom died when I was born and my dad walked out on me, so I had to live with my grandparents. When I was 14, they died from some illness, I'm not sure what it was, so I had to live alone until I was 16. That's when I met Ami and my whole life changed."

"Geez..." Now Mike's eyes widened.

"Yeah, so, let me guess, you don't want to tell anyone your secret 'cuz you'll be treated differently?" Yumi scooted closer.

"Yeah, but I suppose I'll tell you," Mike shrugged. "I'm a werewolf, I got powers from my mom and every night, I change. I mean, even my bones get rearranged, I grow taller, you know how it works... I'm afraid that..." her eyes started to feel itchy.

Yumi hugged her. "Kid, let it out."

Mike then cried, letting it all out.

"It's okay," Yumi attempted to calm her down. "Look, it doesn't matter what you are. You're the same person."

Mike sniffed. "Thanks Yumi, but aren't you scared?"

"Nah, I've seen scarier stuff."

"So, wait, you wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Mike then looked up. "Uh-oh."

"I know, I have to leave," Yumi began to walk. "You know, maybe someday, I'll join your pack."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "A pack? You wanna become what I am?"

"Yeah." Yumi left.

As the goth was leaving, she heard Mike transform and howled. Yumi then smirked and continued to go back to the main camp with the others.


End file.
